What's My Name?
by Nasaka
Summary: Suzuna memanggil banyak orang dengan nama panggilan, tetapi, kenapa ia memanggil Sena hanya dengan namanya? Check this out, guys! Min to RnR? :D


Aku baru menyadarinya. Dia… dia memberikan nama panggilan untuk banyak orang, tetapi tidak untukku. Apa dia tidak menganggapku penting?

**An Eyeshield 21 FanFic**

**Eyeshield 21 **©** Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**This (weirdo) fic **© **nasaka**

**Warning! OOC, Typo, sedikit Sena's POV diawal (Cuma yang atas aja kok), sisanya normal POV**

**DLDR!**

Sena berjalan lesu menuju ruang klub yang diikutinya, klub _amefuto_. Sekarang, ia tengah berada di halam depan sekolahnya. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu pagi ini; Suzuna memanggil teman-temannya dengan nama panggilan, tetapi Suzuna hanya memanggilnya 'Sena'. Itu membuat Sena berpikir bahwa Suzuna ridak menganggapnya penting.

Sekarang Sena telah sampai di depan ruang klubnya. Sena menghela napasnya. Dipegangnya kenop pintu ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats itu.

Srek!

Sena menggeser pintu itu sampai terbuka sepenuhnya. Di dalam ruangan minimalis itu baru ada satu orang—atau satu ekor, mungkin? Baik, abaikan empat kalimat sebelumnya. Orang itu adalah _receiver_ andalan Deimon, Raimon Tarou, atau lebih akrab disapa Monta.

Sena mendekati sahabatnya yang baru saja selesai memakan makanan favoritnya, pisang. Disapanya sahabatnya itu, "Pagi, Monta."

"Pagi _MAX_! Kau kenapa, Sena? Kok terlihat lesu?" tanya Monta khawatir.

"Aku… aku baru menyadari sesuatu, Monta," jawab Sena sembari duduk di dekat Monta.

"Ng? Menyadari apa? Menyadari kalau aku ini tampan?" tanya Monta terlalu percaya diri.

"Bukan. Itu… Suzuna memberi nama panggilan untuk banyak orang, tetapi, dia hanya memanggilku 'Sena'," jelas Sena dengan nada sedih.

Monta mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju, "Wah, iya juga, ya. Aku juga baru sadar."

"Apa menurutmu Suzuna tidak menganggapku penting?" tanya Sena sedih.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif _MAX_! Mungkin dia punya alasan tersendiri," nasihat Monta yang tumben-tumbennya benar.

"Ah, benar juga, ya. Ahaha," ucap Sena sembari tertawa garing.

Srek!

Pintu geser ruangan itu terbuka. Reflek Sena dan Monta menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata Suzuna yang datang. "Lho, Sena, MonMon, kok kalian masih di sini?You-_nii_ sudah menunggu lho di lapangan," kata Suzuna memberitahu.

Sena hanya menghela napasnya saat mendengar Monta dipanggil 'MonMon' sementara dirinya hanya dipanggil 'Sena'.

"Mukya! Kak Hiruma sudah menunggu! Ah, kamu terlalu asyik mengobrol. Ayo, Sena!" ajak Monta.

"Ah, iya. Ayo!" mereka berdua beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang loker untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan seragam _amefuto_.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruang klub, Sena melirik Suzuna. Suzuna tersenyum pada Sena. Manis, pikir Sena. Lalu ia pun pergi menuju ruang loker sebelum Hiruma menyuruh Cerberus mengejarnya.

щ(ºДºщ) щ(ºДºщ) щ(ºДºщ)

"Ayo semangat, kelompok _backs_!" seru Suzuna menyemangati kelompok _backs_ sembari mengangkat kedua pompom miliknya. Sebelumnya ia sudah melakukan hal yang sama pada kelompok _line_.

"_Go_, You-_nii_! _Go_, MonMon! _Go_, Sena!" teriak Suzuna penuh semangat, "Ah, rasanya aku melupakan seseorang, tapi siapa, ya?"

Sementara Ishimaru yang sebenarnya berada tak jauh dari Suzuna hanya pasrah, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sena mengingat kata-kata Suzuna tadi, '_Go_, You-_nii_! _Go_, MonMon! _Go_, Sena!'. Suzuna memanggil Hiruma dan Monta dengan nama panggilan, sementara memanggilnya dengan namanya saja. Sebenarnya Sena ingin menanyakannya, tetapi ia takut. Bukan takut pada Suzuna, tetapi takut mendengar jawabannya.

DOR DER DAR DER DOR

Suara senjata Hiruma mangaum keras. Hiruma menembaki Sena yang sedari tadi melamun. "Cebol! Siapa yang menyuruhmu melamun, heh? Cepat lari lagi!" perintah Hiruma.

"Hieee! I-iya kak, maaf!" ucap Sena. Ia pun meneruskan lagi yang terhenti karena lamunannya.

щ(ºДºщ) щ(ºДºщ) щ(ºДºщ)

"Latihan selesai, bocah-bocah sialan! Sekarang, kalian boleh pulang," intruksi Hiruma.

Sena merebahkan dirinya di pinggir lapangan. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena masih lelah. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik berambut _auburn_ menghampirinya, "Sena, ini _sport drink_ dan handukmu," ucap Mamori lembut sembari menyodorkan sebotol _sport drink _dan sebuah handuk putih.

"Terima kasih, kak Mamori," ucap Sena sembari tersenyum. Sena lalu menyambar handuk dan _sport drink_ dari Mamori.

Sena mengalungkan handuk berwarna putih itu dan meminum _sport drink_nya. Dahaga di kerongkongannya perlahan sirna. Sena memikirkan Suzuna lagi. Ia masih penasaran kenapa Suzuna 'tak memberinya nama panggilan.

Lamunan Sena berhenti saat seorang gadis kecil berambut _dark blue_ mengajaknya bicara, "Sena, mau pulang bersamaku?" ajak Suzuna.

"Eh?" Sena berpikir sejenak. Ini momen yang bagus untuk menanyakannya pada Suzuna, "Ya, aku mau. Tunggu aku di gerbang, ya. Aku mau mengganti seragamku dulu."

"Baiklah, aku ke gerbang duluan," ucap Suzuna, ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Sena.

Sena segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki emasnya menuju ruang loker. Tak mau membuat Suzuna menunggu lama-lama, ia cepat-cepat mengganti seluruh seragam _amefuto_nya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Sena sudah terbalut dengan seragam SMU Deimon. Segera saja Sena berjalan menuju gerbang Deimon. Langit sudah gelap, 'tak baik untuk Suzuna pulang terlalu malam.

Setelah Sena sampai di dekat Suzuna, Suzuna berseru, "Yaaa~ ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

"Ahaha, ayo," Sena setuju. Mereka berdua keluar dari area SMU Deimon mereka berjalan pulang bersebelahan.

Sena ingin menanyakannya dengan segera, tetapi semuanya terasa mengganjal. Sena menghela napasnya. 'Apa aku menanyakannya sekarang saja?' batin Sena.

"Ehm, Suzuna," panggil Sena.

"Iya, ada apa, Sena?" tanya Suzuna.

"Itu… ano, kau 'kan memanggil orang-orang dengan nama panggilan—" gantung Sena, ia masih sedikit ragu.

"Lalu?" tanya Suzuna yang penasaran akan kelanjutan kalimat Sena.

"—tapi… kenapa kau… kenapa kau memanggilku hanya menggunakan namaku? Hanya memanggilku 'Sena', tidak seperti kau memanggil yang lain? Apa aku tidak penting bagimu?" tanya Sena dengan berbondong pertanyaan.

Suzuna ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sena, tetapi, ia lebih memilih tersenyum saja. Ia balik bertanya, "Sena, kau ingin tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu dengan namamu—bukan dengan nama panggilan?"

Sena mengangguk pasti. Lalu Suzuna bicara lagi, "Aku memanggilmu dengan namamu bukan karena aku tidak menganggapmu penting atau apa. Aku memanggilmu 'Sena' karena aku benar-benar menyukai namamu."

Sena terbelak. Mata hazelnya membulat, "Benarkah, Suzuna?"

"Yaaa~ tentu saja," jawab Suzuna pasti.

"Suzuna…," ucap Sena pelan dan dengan cepat, ia memeluk Suzuna, "terima kasih," bisinya tepat di telinga Suzuna.

"Sena… ?" bisik Suzuna tak percaya. Ia terkejut sejenak, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sena.

Tak lama, Sena dan Suzuna melepas pelukan masing-masing. Wajah mereka berdua semerah tomat. Sena memberanikan diri berkata, "Suzuna, mau kuantar pulang?"tawar Sena sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, aku… aku mau, Sena," jawab Suzuna sembari menyambar tangan Sena.

Sena pun mengantar Suzuna sampai ke rumahnya—dengan tetap berpegangan tangan.

щ(ºДºщ) **OWARI** щ(ºДºщ)

A/N: WOY! Fanfic apaan lagi ini? Ya Allah naaaaad-_- Akhir2 ini kok saya demen buat SenaSuzu ya? =)) Tau ga, fic ini saya terinspirasi dari salah satu episode **Phineas and Ferb** (milik Disney) lho! Tapi itu pairnya Jeremy sama Candace XD

Pokonya, ripiu ya yg udah baca XDb

Thx for read! –Nsk.


End file.
